C-14 Impaler
200 420 666 840 |pierce = 3, 4 , 5 |rof = 30 RPS |mag = 60 80 90 |reload = 2 sec, 1.8 sec |movement = -32% |type = Full-Auto |class = Assault Rifle |damagetype = |ammocost = - $80 for 200 Rounds $320 for 200 Elemental Rounds (100, 200 , 300 DoT of damage type) - $320 for 200 Explosive Rounds (-20% dmg, 3X pierce, 1m blast radius) - $320 for 200 Penetration Rounds (1.5X pierce) - $320 for 200 Gauss Rounds (+50% RPS) - $480 for 200 High Damage Rounds (+25% dmg) - $960 for 200 .50 Koprulu Rounds (+25% dmg(multiplies like HD ammo does), +10 RPS, +1 pierce) |ammoused = Standard Assault Rifle Ammo, .50 Koprulu |ammodimension = 12.7mm in thickness |ammomadeof = NeoSteel-tipped titanium |velocity = 2400 m/s |weight = 24kg (unloaded) 28kg (loaded) |accessories = top railing, lower 2nd hand holder, stubby stock, and bayonet blade holder below barrel |droplevel = 24 48 100 & |1dps = 3600 6000 12600 19980 25200 }} C-14 aka Impaler is a late-game Assault Rifle made by Koprulu Marine Supply. It is comparable with .50 Koprulu caliber, but it generally uses .50 rounds in 60-round mag. It is the most common weapon among KMS weapons. History C-14 have been made by cooperation of the best inventors and engineers from KMS. It had been classified by Terran Confederacy from the very beginning of the development. It was started to be manufactured by 2478, and there had been many variants. This version of C-14 had been modified on 2964, making it very recent weapon. After that, people have been just inventing different types ammo. Why you need to even try when it's best of the best? Timeline * 2319 - Early conception classified by Terran Confederacy * 2392 - Project started * 2478 - Started manufacturing for military-only use * 2489 - Becomes standard-issue weapon for Terran Confederacy * 2497 - Semi-auto modification made to fix ammo and recoil problems * 2498 - Semi-auto version started to be sold to militia and mercenaries * 2498 - Started to be sold to Aartis sector and Sara system * 2503 - Terran Dominion takes over Terran Confederacy, C-14 goes out of service * 2504 - Alien threat forces resume of manufacturing C-14 * 2512 - Capacitor-assisted burst-firing version invented and adapted * 2787 - Applied rail-gun technology for increased firepower * 2823 - CMC-300 becomes standard issue, full-auto C-14 becomes standard * 2954 - Full-auto and burst-fire variants open to militia and mercs * 2963 - 60-round mag replaces old 30-round mag * 2964 - Increased fire rate and power to fit CMC-300 Mk3 and CMC-500 K12 Overview C-14 uses regular .50 caliber rounds, but there's more than just that; It uses "Rail Gun" technology to assist in bullets to speed up, resulting in devastating impact and pierce. Also, the bullet being able to exit the barrel faster enables the next bullet to be loaded much earlier, letting it have fastest rps of all assault rifles. However, to prevent overheating, it is made of mixture of neosteel and compressed carbon fiber, making it very heavy for use. Its recoil is also a huge problem, being strong enough to knock down an adult easily if he does not know its power. However, if used with any kind of power suit, it will does its job pretty darn good. Triva * 420 damage was added on January 14th of 2015. * 666 damage was added on February 7th of 2015. Category:Weapons Category:Physical Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:Koprulu Marine Supply Products Category:Koprulu Marine Supply Weapons Category:Gauss Series Category:StarCraft Reference Category:Full-Auto Weapons Category:Rail Guns Category:GoldenApple_NB